At present, it is well known that a bakery or a doughnut shop deals in commodity that a product life cycle is relatively short and is relatively wide varieties of small quantity
A settlement terminal apparatus (POS terminal apparatus) identical to but less functional than the settlement terminal apparatus (POS terminal apparatus) set in a supermarket is also used in such a shop in which is relatively short and is relatively wide varieties of small quantity.